U're Not Alone
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sendirian di ruangan hampa, bukan hal biasa. Dua orang kakak adik berada di tempat itu lebih dari empat tahun demi mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain. Pertumbuhan mereka terhenti, karenanya. Mereka saling menjaga agar tidak sendirian sampai Mikan dan kawan-kawan menjemput kedunya. #77


Di ruang waktu yang berbeda dengan waktu di dunia. Segala sesuatu berhenti di sini termasuk pertumbuhan. Apa daya yang dilakukan karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Di sini ruang hampa hanya bisa melihat dari sudut.

Dua orang laki-laki dewasa dan perempuan kecil berpegangan tangan sambil tersenyum puas. Bukan sebuah kepuasan hati, tetapi juga lega karena bisa membantu orang paling disayangi.

Seandainya waktu bisa kembali ke masa lalu, mereka mau mengubah semuanya khususnya gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek. Asalkan bisa mengubah masa lalu, dia sanggup. Gadis ini ingin sekali memandangi senyuman khas yang dilontarkan gadis kecil berkuncir dua memiliki rambut cokelat emas bernama Mikan Sakura.

Gadis manis berwajah datar ini terus berharap, apa yang dilakukannya tidak salah. Yah, semoga itu terjadi.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**U're Not Alone**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE © TACHIBANA HIGUCHI

**WARNING: **cerita pendek, deskripsi seadanya, berada di dunia time travel. Cerita bisa diubah oleh sang penulis.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ruangan tidak terbatas. Bisa melihat waktu dunia. Masa lalu. Masa depan. Apa pun yang ada pasti dilihatnya sekali lagi. Tetapi, tidak bisa keluar dari sini, karena suatu hal yang tidak sengaja mereka lakukan, yaitu merubah masa depan.

Melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan mata mereka memang tidak bisa dicegah. Waktu gadis kecil bernama Hotaru Imai diam-diam menaruh benda mungil ke dalam tubuh Natsume Hyuga, kejadian itu berubah. Hotaru yang tidak ingin melihat Mikan menangis, malah membuatnya makin menangis karena kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

Natsume Hyuga adalah tunangan Mikan Sakura. Memandangi keakraban mereka justru betul-betul membuat iri. Dulu, Mikan sangat merindukan Hotaru dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Dan sekarang, itu berubah.

Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu, tetapi itu tidak pernah berubah. Hubungan mereka tetap ada dan akan selalu ada untuk selamanya. Kenyataannya adalah Mikan pasti mengejar-ngejar Hotaru.

Bola mata ungu Hotaru memandangi langit-langit bercahaya. Tidak ada apa pun untuk dilihat. Hotaru yang menggenggam erat kemeja luar milik sang kakak, tersenyum agar tidak menyesal.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membantu Mikan," ucap Hotaru seraya tersenyum sedih. Subaru Imai sebagai seorang kakak mengangkat tangan yang bebas, mengelus rambut hitam Hotaru.

"Jika ini memang suratan takdirmu, kakak yakin kamu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan," sahut Subaru.

Hotaru tidak masalah dengan itu. Saat dirinya dan kakaknya mengganti tubuh Natsume yang masih hidup dengan yang sudah mati, mereka berkorban. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang waktu demi mencegah Nodacchi dan Natsume terkurung di sana.

Umur mereka terhenti di situ, sampai batas yang telah ditentukan yaitu dijemput. Mereka melakukannya bukan karena terpaksa, tetapi rela. Melepaskan apa yang ada demi kebahagiaan.

Walaupun waktu sering bergulir, Hotaru dan Subaru berharap akan ada yang menolong mereka supaya mereka berdua bisa bertemu kedua orang tua yang dirindukan.

"Aku kangen dengan ayah dan ibu," hela Hotaru sedih. "Kita juga belum tahu, ini sudah tahun berapa."

Subaru terus mengusap rambut hitam Hotaru. "Tenang saja, adikku. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

"Mikan bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hotaru mendongak ke atas menatap Subaru. Lewat kacamatanya, Subaru tersenyum. Hotaru lega. "Syukurlah. Sekarang aku bisa tersenyum."

"Karena kamu tidak sendirian, kakak akan selalu menemanimu." Subaru memeluk tubuh mungil Hotaru. Dan Hotaru melingkari kedua tangan ke pinggang lebar Subaru. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan pulang ke rumah.

Keduanya terus memutari waktu. Zaman-zaman telah dilewati. Mungkin sudah empat tahun lebih mereka berada di sana tanpa makan dan minum. Itulah kehidupan yang terhenti, juga perkembangan pertumbuhan mereka. Semoga saja Mikan dan kawan-kawan mengeluarkan mereka dari sana.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya buat Hotaru-Subaru. Mereka terkurung dan, kenapa Higuchi-sensei membiarkan mereka seperti itu? Semoga saja ada sekuelnya, yaitu pertemuan Hotaru dan Mikan kembali? Maaf, kalau saya kumat. Khilaf kok. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 23 July 2013


End file.
